starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Noghri/Leyendas
Los Noghri eran una especie humanoide primitiva. Tenían piel gris o azul y eran asesinos extremadamente hábiles gracias a sus capacidades en sigilo y combate mano a mano. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño eran eficientes máquinas de matar, con garras, colmillos y un sentido del olfato tan agudo que podían reconocer los lazos familiares (como lo ejemplifica la identificación de Khabarakh de que Leia Organa Solo era la hija y heredera de Darth Vader). Culturalmente eran parecidos a los wookiees, pues respetaban el honor sobre todo lo demás. La sociedad noghri se basaba en clanes, girando alrededor de la dukha o edificio comunitario, en el centro de cada aldea. Historia Los noghri eran nativos del planeta Honoghr. mucho antes de que las Guerras Clon devastaran su mundo, los noghri fueron esclavizados por los rakata del Imperio Infinito. Si bien este imperio se disolvió en la historia, los antiguos esclavos comenzaron a rendir culto a la memoria de los rakata, viendo sus antiguas estructuras como la evidencia de que los dioses estuvieron en Honoghr. Los noghri entraron a la luz galáctica durante las Guerras Clónicas, cuando su planeta fue devastado por la toxina Separatista Trihexalophine1138. El contaminante vino de una [[Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk|Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk]] destruida en la Batalla de Honoghr, y diezmó a la gran mayoría de la flora del planeta. thumb|180px|left|Una [[Nave de Comando Noghri.]] Poco después de la conclusión de las Guerras Clónicas, Darth Vader descubrió el planeta y fue impresionado por la habilidad guerrera de los noghri cuando ellos mataron a su escolta de stormtroopers. Pretendiendo "ayudar" a que el planeta se recuperara del desastre ecológico, él recibió el homenaje de los noghri, y como resultado la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes del planeta se convirtieron en Comandos de la Muerte—los asesinos personales del Emperador Palpatine. Los noghri permanecieron en la parte más oscura del Imperio, la que requería asesinos, guardaespaldas y otras ocupaciones sombrías. Darth Vader mandó a varios a cuidar el dispositivo de encubrimiento del planeta Yalara, después de haber eliminado a los guardias anteriores. Estos noghri permanecían ahí hasta que se les llamaba. Fueron atacados después de su llamado por dos bandos a la vez: los Discípulos de Ragnos y el Caballero Jedi Jaden Korr. Estos noghri eran fieles hasta la muerte, mostrando su lealtad. Como recompensa por la ayuda de Thrawn al planear la Batalla de Derra IV y en su campaña contra el Príncipe Xizor y Sol Negro, Vader le dio control de los noghri. Los noghri permanecieron en servicio al Imperio Galáctico después de la muerte de Palpatine. Lord Cronal capturó a algunos y creó asesinos noghri mutados, para cuidar Dromund Kaas. thumb|180px|Noghri en Yalara. Cerca de cinco años después de la muerte del Emperador, el Gran Almirante Thrawn ordenó a los noghri secuestrar a la embarazada Leia Organa Solo. Dándose cuenta de que ni ella ni sus hijos estarían a salvo mientras los noghri sirvieran al Imperio, ella fue a Honoghr para convencer a los noghri de dejar el servicio al Imperio. Ella pudo usar el hecho de que ella era la hija de Darth Vader para convencer a los noghri de que el Imperio les había mentido y mantenido en virtual esclavitud por muchos años. Como resultado, los noghri se volvieron contra el Imperio. El Gran Almirante Thrawn murió cuando su guardaespaldas noghri Rukh lo mató de una estocada. Después de la muerte de Thrawn, los noghri entraron al servicio de la Nueva República. La Nueva República ayudó a los noghri a trasladarse a otros planetas, incluyendo Wayland, para darle a Honoghr tiempo de sanar. Leia y toda su familia se convirtieron en figuras altamente respetadas en la sociedad noghri. A Leia después se le asignaron dos guardaespaldas noghri, Cakhmaim y Meewahl, que ayudaron a protegerla durante la Crisis del Documento de Caamas. Atributos y sociedad thumb|120px|Un guardaespaldas noghri. Como se ha mencionado, los noghri eran asesinos notorios, y extraordinarios guardaespaldas. En batalla, eran excepciolanes en el combate mano a mano. Su habla era de naturaleza muy gutural y abrasiva, comparable a la de los trandoshanos. Al contrabandista Talon Karrde fue a quien se le ocurrió la idea de contratar noghri y emplearlos como guardaespaldas a sueldo. Ellos tenían una sociedad basada en los clanes y el honor y se referían a alguien por su familia. Leia Organa era conocida para ellos como alguien que pertenecía a la familia de Darth Vader. Se referían a ella como "Lady Vader" o, en el idioma noghri, Mal'ary'ush. Cada clan tenía una Matrakh, o matriarca, la que contaba historias, mantenía la tradición y era líder del clan. Un clan también tenía una dukha o lugar comunal en el centro de la aldea, donde usualmente residía la matriarca. La dukha era considerada algo sagrada, y también pertenecía a los ancestros del clan. Los noghri eran muy leales, como por ejemplo los Comandos de la Muerte Noghri y grupos similares qye a menudo iban voluntariamente a sus muertes para pelear contra aquellos que consideraban enemigos. Un conflicto de lealtad era un evemto muy importante en la vida de un noghri. Los guardaespaldas noghri fueron una nueva tradición que se desarrolló después de que la raza supiera del parentesco de Leia Organa Solo. Después de eso lo noghri se convirtieron en dedicados protectores de Leia y su familia, con dos guerreros siempre cerca de ella, algo que ella consideraba un poco frustrante y trataba de disuadir, aunque esto no detuvo a sus defensores vigilantes. Los guardaespaldas noghri tenían entrenamientos y pruebas intensivas para determinar qué guerreros ganarían el honor de convertirse en los guardianes de la Mal'ary'ush, la hija de Darth Vader. Ellos le servían y esto resultaba en que algunos de ellos eran asignados para proteger a personas importantes de la Nueva República, algo que estos guerreros hacían para probar que eran dignos de ser los protectores de Lady Vader. Estos guerreros consideraban su tarea un deber sagrado y por lo tanto no podían ser sobornados o chantajeados. Estos guerreros eran entrenados en una gran cantidad de armas y típicamente cargaban poco más que unas pocas dagas, pues creían que su entorno les daría equipo adicional cuando lo necesitaran. Sin embargo, el orgullo de estos guerreros eran sus navajas, que eran una marca de honor y armas excelentes, pues estaban bien balanceadas para combate mano a mano y podían ser lanzadas con habilidad en batalla. Los primeros guardaespaldas noghri entrenados fueron honrados con su tarea inicial de proteger a un individuo clave y, aunque eran hábiles, tenían mucho que aprender. Mientras ganaban experiencia a menudo eran enviados a unidades de élite y desplegados para ataques militares, como cuando exploraron Ithor. Una vez que estos guerreros se distinguían en sus deberes, finalmente se les daba el honor de servir a la familia Skywalker y Solo. Clanes noghri notables *Clan Bakh'torLa Última Orden *Clan Baikh'vairThe Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *Clan Eikh'mir *Clan Khim'barFuerza Oscura Naciente *Clan Hakh'khar *Clan Tlakh'sarVision of the Future Noghri notables thumb|150px|El rostro de un noghri. *Adarakh *Barkhimkh *Basbakhan *Bolpuhr *Cakhmaim *Ir'khaim *Jhordvar *Kahr'corvh *Khabarakh *Khakraim *Meewahl *Mobvekhar *Mushkil *Olmahk *Ovkhevam *Plakhmirakh *Sakhisakh *Sirhka *Rukh *Vor'corkh Entre bastidores La intención original del autor Timothy Zahn era que los noghri fueran los sith, haciendo así de Darth Vader el "Señor Oscuro de los Sith"; esta idea ocasionó un conflicto con Lucasfilm y así tuvo que cambiarse. http://www.starwars.com/databank/species/noghri/ Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' }} Fuentes *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * * Notas y referencias Véase también *Dynast *Maitrakh *Nystao *Tierras Limpias *Gran Dukha *Pirkha Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (N)